Mikoto
'Mikoto '(尊, Mikoto) is a Chimera Ant Officer that was previously a member of Katsuko's Squad, but split off on their own soon after the squad left Jikain Village. Mikoto was last spotted in Sincla City, and is currently wanted for theft. Appearance Due to their childish mind, Mikoto does not know how to distinguish males and females, and as such does not know their own gender, however most assume they are female, based off of their appearance. They are a Chimera Ant that is a Humanoid Chameleon-Deer hybrid, and is slightly shorter than most. They have pale skin which, on most of their body, is covered up by scales, and two large deer antlers on top of their head. Mikoto's eyes are purple chameleon eyes, while their hair is a periwinkle blue. They have an incredibly long tongue, which can be stretched to double their body length, at which point it becomes ridiculously thin. Their tongue is often noticeable when they speak, and is usually dripping saliva, which is disturbing to most. They dress in a black hoodie along with green shorts that reach just above their knees, and accompany them with white knee-high boots. Due to not knowing if they're male or female, they do not wear any underwear, not feeling the need to. Personality Despite being the same age as the other living Chimera Ants from Meruem's colony, Mikoto has a much more childish mind compared to the others. They are uninformed about many basic things, even down to the point of not knowing their own gender, and can sometimes come off as an actual child. They don't like getting involved in discussions, and has been known to throw tantrums if they don't get their way. Mikoto likes to mess with other people, either by pranking them, purposefully being annoying, or simply grossing them out by licking them. No matter how, they enjoy being a pain, and doesn't always get along with people around them because of it. It is likely, however, that Mikoto is actually just seeking attention, as when around people that they like, they usually apologise for their behaviour. An example of Mikoto's child-like mind is how one of the basic things about human life Mikoto can't seem to comprehend is the law. This is shown when Mikoto travels to Sincla City and begins stealing from various stores and homes. Mikoto believes they're just playing, enjoying the large 'hide-and-seek' game they're a part of. This 'hide-and-seek', however, is actually them hiding from the authorities and avoiding arrest. Mikoto would likely just be confused if this was explained to them, however. Background Mikoto was once a human that lived in NGL, however their name as a human is unknown. They had a younger sister named Misao that they lived with, who is believed to be alive. As a human, they lived rather poor. They were in a small Village and had to fend for themselves, which was evidently their downfall. When the Chimera Ants raided their Village, they could barely defend themselves and most were taken back to the Chimera Ant's nest. Mikoto was one of the people who were taken, which they did voluntarily in order for their sister Misao to get away. Mikoto was reborn as a Humanoid Chameleon-Deer hybrid Chimera Ant, and served the Queen up until the Queen's death. They then left on their own, eventually ending up as a part of Zazan's Squad, and later Katsuko's Squad, before going off on their own again Plot Mikoto has yet to appear in the RP, however may appear in the Athelney AU of the RP. Equipment Mikoto carries no known equipment with them. Abilities & Powers Mikoto has been shown to be above average in physical strength, however their intellect is rather low, even for someone who is a Chimera Ant. They have been known to use their tongue as a tool to reach further, however it is not that effective, especially as any kind of weapon. Nen Mikoto's abilities have never been seen, and as such their power is unknown. However, as they are a Chimera Ant Officer they are likely above the average Hunter in terms of strength. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Mikoto does not even know the difference between males and females, and as such does not even know their own gender